1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a compound for an organic photoelectric device, and an organic photoelectric device, an image sensor, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoelectric device typically converts light into an electrical signal using photoelectric effects. The photoelectric device may include a photodiode, a phototransistor, etc., and may be applied to an image sensor, an organic light emitting diode, etc.
An image sensor including a photodiode requires typically high resolution and thus a relatively small pixel. At present, a silicon photodiode is widely used, but exhibits deteriorated sensitivity because of a smaller absorption area due to smaller pixels. Accordingly, an organic material that is capable of replacing silicon is the subject of research.
The organic material has a relatively high extinction coefficient and selectively absorbs light in a particular wavelength region depending on a molecular structure, and thus may simultaneously replace a photodiode and a color filter, thereby improving sensitivity and contributing to relatively high integration.